Jubilee & The Undercover Sabretooth
by Fizzleup
Summary: Jubilee has become nothing more than a memory to the X-Men who are too caught up saving the world to remember and talk to her. Victor(AOA) finds himself in a world where his a killer and the woman he loves is dead. SHIELD has a spy job for them.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Jubilee, Sabretooth, or any other Marvel characters. But I wish I did Waaahhhh! Anyway feel free to email me reviews and comments. Fizzleup

Jubilee & The Undercover Sabretooth

Chapter 1

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"And so you are now ready to go out into the real world. You have passed your classes and now I say go do what you were destined to do," said the Dean. Jubilee and several others in robes stood up and threw their hats in the air. She was going to act happy damn it. She wasn't going to let it get to her. She had just graduated from college for Gods sakes. 

So what if all the X-Men she was hoping to see hadn't bothered to come. So what if Wolvie hadn't even been at the mansion and she couldn't find a way to get an invite to him. So what if the people she used to call 'family' wasn't here…

"Isn't it great," said a guy next to her.

"Yeah swell," said Jubilee as she felt a tear come down her cheek. Probably the best time to cry was now, that way everyone would think they were tears of happiness.

No way… Aint going to cry. You've been through worst than this Jubilee.

Jubilee quickly wiped her cheeks and then began walking away from the stadium. Around her other new graduates hugged their mothers and fathers. They patted them on the back and told them how proud they were. As if she needed that, it would have just made her soft.

"Congratulations Jubilee."

Jubilee slowly turned to find herself facing Emma Frost. The shock of seeing her had caused her to freeze. Then Emma did something that caused Jubilee's thinking ability to go into melt down. She opened her arms and hugged her. It was awkward and obviously she wasn't comfortable with it, but she was hugging Jubilee. Emma Frost the woman who didn't even like to shake your hand.

"Thanks," muttered Jubilee. She found herself returning the hug and feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. After what felt like eternity they drew away from one another.

"You didn't think I'd stay away from this like those other fucking X-Men bastards?" asked Emma sweetly. One thing you had to admit about Emma was that she wasn't afraid to call them like she saw them.

"They said there was a emergency," said Jubilee. Yes here she was defending them when five minutes ago she was crying because of them. Don't ask Jubilee how her brain worked, she so far hadn't figured it out yet.

"There's always an emergency," Emma with no room for forgiveness in her voice. Jubilee found no way to argue with that statement. There was always an emergency that threatened mutant and human relations. Couldn't they have spared one hour to see her though? Maybe half an hour? Maybe even just ten minutes to see her grab the diploma?

"Come on, lets go some place that has more class," said Emma as she grabbed Jubilee's hand and lead her through the crowd. People seemed to instinctively step away from the woman in white.

"So what are you going to do with your life now?" asked Emma. They were both seated in a French restaurant with a name that Jubilee couldn't even pronounce.

"I honestly don't know," said Jubilee. It was the truth, she didn't really know what she wanted to do. She had majored into acting. That or art were the only things that caught her interest at college. Of course the logical step now was to become an actress. But for the last year she had lost the urge to follow that career…

"Its hard isn't it."

Jubilee raised her head. She had forgotten how piercing Emma's eyes were. It was as if they could stare right into your soul. And considering her abilities, that was probably true.

"How long has it been since any of them have even really talked to you over the phone Jubilee? Six months? Maybe even a year?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Jubilee as she felt her temper rise. She knew what Emma was getting at, but she didn't want to hear it. To hear it would be to acknowledge it. Let her stay in denial like over fifty percent of American citizens.

"What I'm 'getting at' is a simple fact that you've found out. A fact that shouldn't be true, but is true. A fact that is making you suffer now," said Emma before taking a sip from her glass.

"And that would be?" asked Jubilee. Might as well get her to say it already.

"The X-Men don't consider normal people family," said Emma. Jubilee absolutely expected the words, but still they caused a pain in her heart. Normal… that was what Jubilee was right now. Jubilee's childhood had been filled with tagging along Wolvie as he fought supervillians and saved the world with the other X-Men. Her teenage years had been filled with joining Generation X to do the same sort of things before Everett died. Then Angelo died when some religious mutant hating fanatics captured them both. That's when Jubilee truly decided to make an effort at a normal life. A life where you had a normal apartment and did normal things. Because the life of a mutant super hero was killing her. She went to college, determine to worry only about her GPA.

And then it started to happen… She began receiving less letters and phone calls from friends at the mansion. She only saw during the last few years at Christmas when she visited. None of them really made an effort to visit her. Because just like Frost said, the X-Men don't consider normal people family. How can they think of Jubilee when the new mutant girl who arrived is trying to cope with a deadly mutant power? How can anyone even remember Jubilee when another X-Men dies and is brought back to life again? When it came to the X-Men you needed to have something really screwed up happen to you for them to notice you. And Jubilee was living the 'normal' life where nothing terrible happens to you. So bit-by-bit they were forgetting her. She was just becoming another memory.

"So any word from Wolverine?" asked Emma. Jubilee flinched at hearing his name. Jubilee tried everything she could to keep in contact with the feral. Letters, phone calls, she even convinced him to try email, but she grew distanced from him just like everyone else. She couldn't compete very well for attention against the things he went through on a daily basis. He was either searching for his past, on a personal mission for revenge, or doing something else that required his full attention.

"No, he wasn't at the mansion when I called," said Jubilee. When she called twenty times in the last two weeks. 

"Perhaps you should go back and join the team now as a X-Men. I remember you always talking about how much you admired them when in Generation X," said Emma then took another sip of her wine. The suggestion was attractive. She had actually enjoyed life at college, but now it was getting a bit dull for her. She wanted something more exciting, but there was just one problem with Emma's suggestion.

"They never offered me a position on the team," said Jubilee. And chances are they wouldn't. After all they sort of demoted her to Generation X. And what did she have to show that would cause them to say they wanted her to join the X-Men? Four years of college with a 4.00 GPA? That sounds impressive academically, but it wasn't going to get her points for being a X-Men.

"I could persuade them," said Emma with a sinister smile. Emma was very good at persuading people. Though sometimes the persuading involved mind powers and threats. Jubilee didn't even bother to give Emma's offer a second of consideration.

"If they really thought I earned the right to be a X-Men they'd have made an offer by now. I don't want you bullying any of them to let me join. I'd only want it if I earned it," said Jubilee as she played with her food. It was funny, but a few years ago she was certain that she would end up joining the X-Men. Now that prediction looked like it could be false. The people she considered family was becoming strangers, except for Emma Frost. She always kept in close contact with Jubilee even after she left. And for that Jubilee would always be grateful.

"What do you want then Jubilee?" asked Emma as she once again gave Jubilee that piercing stare. She really wished Emma would stop that. It was just plain creepy.

"Why don't you read my mind?" asked Jubilee half joking. She knew Emma could read her mind in a second, but also knew that she could trust Emma not to do so.

"I already tried."

"WHAT!??"

So much for trust, but then it was Emma. She really shouldn't act even remotely surprised over this.

"Relax, I can't read a single thought you have. Remember those latent telepathic abilities you have?" asked Emma. How could she forget? Emma pestered her for months to have Beast run tests, but Jubilee was firm in her decision not to have those powers tested. Her life was complicated enough without being a telepath.

"Well even though you didn't do anything to strengthen your telepathic powers, it seems they have still grown. Enough so that you now have a mental shield that is impossible for me to pierce. At least not without seriously harming you," said Emma. She could tell by the tone that Emma still didn't approve that decision. Well she could just sip her ten thousand dollar wine and suffer.

"So I'll never again have to worry about telepaths picking up my stray thoughts?" said Jubilee. For the first time since her graduation she was beginning to feel cheerful. It was about time she heard some good news.

"Basically yes which is why I have no clue as to what you want to do with your life now Jubilee," said Emma. She almost sounded like she was pleading for an answer. Almost mind you.

"Frosty, I really don't know what I want to do myself," said Jubilee. Emma's left eyebrow twitched at the word 'Frosty'. It annoyed her to death that Jubilee called her that. Which was why it was so much fun calling her it.

"Well if you ever make a decision send me a call. How are you financially?" asked Emma. She always offered a helping hand when it came to money. And Jubilee always refused because she didn't want handouts. She had to beg for money as a kid and she was never going to do that again.

"Got it covered Frosty. My job at the bar is still secure even after graduation," said Jubilee. Jubilee worked as a bartender at a club known as Blitz. A place where young college students went for drinks. She told more than one X-Men about her job, but she had a feeling none of them really remembered her mentioning it. Wolvie seemed to think she was working as a waitress at some diner last time she talked to him. Yep she and Wolvie were just as close as ever.

"I hope you find out what you want to do with your life Jubilee," said Emma with sincerity. Emma gave a smile then, it was actually a little scary seeing a sincere smile on her face. But Jubilee tried to not shiver and simply returned the smile.

"Thanks me too. I was wondering… why do you.. I mean why..," muttered Jubilee. She couldn't bring herself to finish the question. The question of why Emma still stayed in close contact with her. Why she worked to stay friends with her when the rest of the X-Men practically forgot her.

"I keep an eye on all my former students Jubilee. You, Monet, Paige, and the others who used to be under my care. But I have to admit I seem to end up giving you even more attention than the others Jubilee," said Emma as she gestured for the waiter to come.

"And why is that?" asked Jubilee. She almost held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Tell you what, work on that telepathy and I'll tell you," said Emma. She placed her elbows on the table and was now back to giving her sinister smile.

"That's blackmail," said Jubilee in mock outrage. 

"That my dear is what we call negotiating in the business world," said Emma as she pulled out her credit card.

There were lights…

Flashy, rainbow lights that would make any feral with sensitive sight close his eyes. So now he had his eyes closed and he was… floating?

"What the hell is going on," muttered Victor Creed. His whole body felt funny and tingly. The last thing he remembered was battling more of Apocalypses forces with Blink by his side. Then their side began losing… real bad. It was soon down to him and Blink and she turned to him. She said good-bye and then pushed him.

That's when he started seeing the annoying lights.

And suddenly he felt like he wasn't floating anymore.

Thump!

Victor growled as he unsteadily raised himself up. He opened his eyes and stared. It was nighttime now and he could see stars up in the sky. Blink and those goons were nowhere in sight. He appeared to be on a street, surrounded by buildings. What was strange is that it look liked a normal town road. Like the ones he saw before Apocalypse screwed up the whole planet. 

"What the hell is going on!? Clarice! Where are you!?" yelled Victor with a hint of fear in his voice. What did that girl do? Did she transport them away? If so where was she at? 

Victor than heard a whirling sound and stared up. Some sort of hovercraft was approaching him and on its side was the word SHIELD.

"Scotch on the rocks babe."

"Coming up," said Jubilee as she flipped a bottle. It took her a while to get used to being called babe, chick, honey, and other names without punching the guy in the face. But that came with the job of serving drinks to drunk, young men at a bar. Why did she work there? Maybe because the booze and the smoke in the air reminded her of Wolvie. Maybe because the tips were worth putting up with the over horny dicks. Or maybe just because she liked the movie Ugly Coyote. Take your pick.

"What will it be?" asked Jubilee as she more sensed than saw someone come up to the bar.

"One hour of your time."

That did it! Being called babe was one thing, mistaking her for a hooker was another. She quickly turned and grabbed the guy's shirt.

"Look bub you have five seconds to leave before I kick your ass- Nick!" shrieked Jubilee as she let go of the shirt. It had taken her a minute to realize she was threatening Nick Fury, leader of SHIELD. A guy who could kick her ass from here to the ocean coast. Nick brushed his shirt while giving a smirk.

"Nice to see you Jubilee. Not sure though if Logan would approve of you working in a place like this," said Nick as he glanced at nearby college students laughing their heads off. Jubilee didn't know him very well. He was a close buddy with Wolvie though and they sometimes went drinking.

"What do you want Fury?" asked Jubilee. Might as well get right to the point. Jubilee had a gut feeling that this involved SHIELD business. And if theirs one thing she learned from Wolvie it was trust your gut. Of course he had a much bigger gut than she did.

"Like I said before, one hour of your time. Just to talk outside if that's ok with you," said Fury. Jubilee stared at him for a second, trying to read from his face what this was about. Unfortunately Nick was very good at having a poker face. Probably why he always beat Wolvie at cards. With a sigh Jubilee nodded. What did she have to lose?

"Hey Tammy mind watching the bar solo for a sec? I need to take a break," said Jubilee. A blonde girl near Jubilee wearing a tight shirt nodded and continued collecting orders. Within five minutes Jubilee was outside the bar with Nick. The two of them walked down the street while Nick smoked on a cigar. Finally after they were out of sight of the bar, Nick spoke.

"Hear anything about Sabretooth lately?"

That question caused Jubilee to stop and give him a glare.

"Naw Nick can't say that I have. For some reason us recent graduates don't keep up with current events on mutant serial killers. But if you want I'll suggest to the dean that we open up a course on them called Psychos 101," said Jubilee. Nick chuckled before taking another whiff of his cigar.

"Still have that smart mouth of yours I see. Nice to know you haven't lost it. Well the word is that he seemed to disappear from the world in the last two or three months. Know why?"

"I have a better question for you. Why do guys ask questions they know the person can't answer? Is it like something to boost their ego? Some sort of help on their self-esteem?" asked Jubilee sweetly. Nick scratched his chin.

"Possibly, a man needs his self-esteem raised once in a while. I mean look at me, over thirty and still single."

"It's probably that top secret, ultra classified work position you have. Makes it difficult to tell the ladies what you do."

"Maybe, well I won't ask you anymore questions you can't answer. The reason no one heard from Sabretooth lately is because we have him. We were able to apprehend him and best of all we were able to do without anyone knowing that SHIELD was responsible. For all anyone knows he could just be on a long vacation."

"And why do you want to keep it a secret that his been captured?" asked Jubilee, feeling her curiosity perking up for the first time.

"I'll get to that, but first I want to ask you something. And this time it is a question you'll probably know the answer to. Ever heard of parallel worlds? Worlds with people just like us, but their different?" asked Nick. His tone had become serious and Jubilee suddenly realized he didn't want to hear a joke this time.

"Yeah I know of them, the X-Men even ended up in one or two I think. Couldn't tell you any of the scientific stuff about it, that's Beast department. All I know is that there world is different from ours, but they can have the same people. Like how that Dark Beast creep showed up from one," said Jubilee cautiously. She was still totally clueless on where he was going with this. And she didn't like the feeling.

"That's a good example. You might be wondering why I'm talking about this parallel world stuff. Well I'd like to introduce you to someone," said Nick. As soon as he finished the sentence, Jubilee heard footsteps. She quickly turned and found herself staring at a tall figure wearing a coat. The man removed his hat and Jubilee found herself face to face with a man she had nightmares of. She could still remember that face from when she had been a child. When the man tried to kill her.

"Jubilee may I introduce Victor Creed," said Nick than took another puff on his cigar. The silence was deafening.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jubilee, Sabretooth, or any other Marvel characters. But I wish I did Waaahhhh! Anyway feel free to email me reviews and comments. Fizzleup

Jubilee & The Undercover Sabretooth

Chapter 2

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What the fucking hell are you pulling Nick!?" yelled Jubilee as she raised her glowing hands. Her pafs might hurt the guy, but she was pretty certain she couldn't take him with his fast healing factor. Creed faced tougher and more experienced mutants than her and wiped the floor with them.

"She really does have a smart mouth," said Victor in a conversational tone to Nick.

"You have no idea," said Nick before taking another puff of his cigar.

"Why are you talking to.. to.. Him! Are you insane!? This guy would just love to tear the both of us to shreds!" shrieked Jubilee. Jubilee could feel herself reaching the point of hysteria. What was going on here! Was Nick really stupid enough to trust Sabretooth? They were so at ease with each other that they almost looked like friends. 

"Hey look babe, no need to get uptight. How about you control your temper?" said Creed. Jubilee could only stare at him… Sabretooth, the man who would fight like a wild animal was telling her to control her temper. Sabretooth, the guy who would kill someone for stepping on his foot was telling her to control her temper. Jubilee did the only thing that seemed to come naturally.

She began to double over with laughter.

Both Nick and Creed stared at her with a combination of amusement and concern.

"So are you going to stop freaking out on us babe?" asked Creed as he took a step closer.

"HELL NO!"

BOOM!

Jubilee had to admit she was very impressed with herself. That man had to weigh at least two hundred pounds and she created enough pafs to blow him over a hundred feet into the air. And it felt reeaalllyyy good to finally do that to someone who called her babe.

"Nick I don't know what this is about, but we have to get out of here now!" said Jubilee as she grabbed the man's hand. Nick wouldn't move though no matter how hard she pulled him.

"Jubilee relax, that wasn't Sabretooth. Not your Sabretooth anyway," said Nick. He dropped his cigar to the ground and stepped on it.

"Huh?" asked Jubilee. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the most intelligent response. But she was having a weird day.

"That Victor Creed-"

Thump!

"-is from a parallel world," said Nick. The flying feral had landed on the street and was slowly getting up.

"You mean just like Dark Beast," said Jubilee as she swallowed. It wouldn't take long for Victor to recover from that landing. And once he did she was going to be running, with or without Nick.

"Yep, except while Dark Beast turned out to be one sick and evil SOB, this guy here actually fought with the good guys against Apocalypse," said Nick.

"Huh?" asked Jubilee. She really did have to come up with a more witty response. Nick moved his face near hers and opened his mouth.

"His-A-Good-Guy," said Nick slowly as if she was an eight year old. 

"But.. but his Victor! Even if his a different one, his still Victor Creed! You can't seriously be saying his someone you can trust," said Jubilee. She mentally debated what Nick was saying. 

Beast turned out evil in one world while ours is good. Doesn't that mean Creed could turn out to be a good guy like Wolvie in another world?

NO! Absolutely not… well maybe its slightly possible… 

"Nick there's no way I'm working with this psycho!" growled Victor as he walked over to them. She had been so caught up with arguing with herself, she hadn't paid attention to him. Wait… did HE just call her a 'psycho'? 

"What!? You're calling me a psycho!"

"Well do you see any other crazy girls who blow people up around?"

"I am not crazy! And what do you mean by working with you?" demanded Jubilee.

"Creed give me a second with the girl will you?" asked Nick. It had actually sounded more like an order than a question. The real Sabretooth would have torn apart someone who did that. This one just gave a glare before turning and walking away. That's when Jubilee absolutely believed Nick, this guy wasn't Sabretooth. He really was from a parallel world.

"Remember when I said we had the real Sabretooth locked up, but no one knows about it? Well we want to use him to go undercover as Sabretooth."

"Why?" asked Jubilee. Well it was better than the 'Huh?' response.

"Do you know how many lowlifes and scum hire Sabretooth to do their dirty work? The top crime and terrorist organizations hire Sabretooth. And with his help we can find out exactly who they are and who their targets are. Theirs just one thing, I don't want him to go undercover alone. He needs a partner to back him up in case he gets into trouble. And I want that partner to be you," said Nick as he took out another cigar. Jubilee could literally feel the shock just cause her brain to cease to function. It was too much information, Victor was good, Victor was going undercover, and Nick wanted Jubilee to work for Victor.

"Give me that," said Jubilee as she grabbed Nick's cigar. She puffed a cloud of smoke with it.

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't-"

Cough! Cough!

After much hacking and coughing Jubilee finally returned the cigar.

"Thanks I needed that, ok I have two very simple questions. First question, why me? I mean aren't people going to be suspicious that a former X-Men who worked with Wolvie is now working with Sabretooth?"

"You worked with Wolvie when you were a kid, you're twenty-three years old now. And you haven't been in very close contact with the X-Men this last few years. With a change to your hair color and some contacts to change those eyes, I think even the X-Men would have trouble recognizing you," said Nick. Those words didn't comfort Jubilee. In fact she flinched when hearing the last part. Nick didn't show any indication that he noticed.

"Also your mutant power and combat training shou-"

"Bull shit."

Nick arched an eyebrow as Jubilee gave her fullest glare.

"You must have at least dozens of people with every kind of training you can think of who are better at the whole James Bond spy thing. I haven't even been in a fight for years and I know you don't want me for my mutant power. So cut the crap and tell me the real reason Nick," said Jubilee. She really did have a smart mouth.

"You know the real Sabretooth pretty well, don't you Jubilee? I mean you were the sidekick of his most hated enemy Wolverine. I'd guess you had to have met him a few times."

"Too many times," said Jubilee. She tried to ignore the memories that were surfacing. The ones of him hunting her down, almost killing her. The memories of his taunts and teasing as he brutally committed murder.

"I need someone who knows Sabretooth to work with this guy. To let him know how to act and what not to do. I have him reading file after file of Sabretooth's motives and psyche, but the only real chance he'll have is if his partnered with someone who knows how that killer thinks," said Nick. 

"There's others who know Sabretooth a whole lot better then me," said Jubilee. Wolvie being one of them.

"True, but those people I either can't trust or would never take up this job," said Nick.

"Which brings up my second question. Why would you think I'd be stupid enough to take this job Nick?"

"What are you going to do with your life Jubilee? Become an actress? Keep working at that bar? You're a fighter Jubilee, you like having danger in your life. And while this whole college thing was nice for you, I'm betting your itching to go kick some ass again," said Nick. His words came so close to the truth. Way too close.

"Maybe I'll become an X-Men," said Jubilee. The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. 

"That's true, how many X-Men did show up for your graduation two weeks ago anyway?" asked Nick. Jubilee narrowed her eyes. It seemed Nick has been doing a little spying on her.

"Cheap shot Nick," said Jubilee as she felt her hands glow. It really would be stupid to paf Nick Fury, Leader of SHIELD. But then Jubilee just couldn't resist doing the stupid thing sometimes when it felt good.

"Just making a point Jubilee. Even though they didn't plan to, the X-Men are giving you the cold shoulder. So caught up with the next crisis of the world that they can't keep tabs on former members. So what do you say? Want to become a SHIELD operative?" asked Nick with a smirk.

"Nope, your hours up," said Jubilee as she turned towards the bar. She didn't really think about the offer. She couldn't think about the offer. It was crazy, it was beyond crazy.

"If you ever change you're mind, call this number," said Nick as he pulled out a card. Before Jubilee could protest, he put it in her hand.

"I won't change my mind, seeya Nick," said Jubilee as she pocketed the card. She headed towards the Blitz without looking back.

Thump!

Jubilee slammed the door as she entered her apartment. She headed straight for the phone and dialed the number to the X-Men. She had just asked her boss for a week off so she could go visit them. So maybe Emma and Nick were right about her being distant from them, but that was easily fixed. Jubilee was a girl of action, by the time next week was over she'd be best buds with them once again. She just needed to show them what they were missing out by not having her around.

**Ring Ring**

"Xavier Institute."

"Hi Paige, how's my favorite farm girl doing?" asked Jubilee with a grin. It was a relief to hear someone she knew picked up the phone.

"Jubilee! How are you doing? You wouldn't believe great I looked in my dress at the wedding last week! And Warren couldn't keep-"

"Whoah whoah! What wedding?" asked Jubilee. Suddenly she could feel a sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"Why Gambits and Rogues wedding last week! Oh you um.. weren't there?" asked Paige. Her voice quickly turned from cheerful to soft.

"Oh that wedding! Yeah I had too much work at the Blitz. Couldn't make it," said Jubilee while trying to keep her voice from shaking. Actually she could have easily gotten time off.

"Sorry to hear that Jubes," said Paige. Thank god Paige was one of the most naïve girls in the world. Jubilee wasn't sure if she could handle Paige guessing the truth. That no one had bothered to invite her to the wedding. Or even inform her that there was going to be a wedding.

"Yep, just calling to see how everyone was doing. Well I gotta go Paige, food burning on the stove. Give the X-Men my love," said Jubilee. This time her voice did shake just a little, but Paige didn't seem to notice.

"I'll do that! Seeya Jubes!"

Jubilee hung up the phone. Slowly she turned and sat down on her couch. Two weeks ago no one, but Emma could make it to her graduation. A week ago all the X-Men had a wedding for Gambit and Rogue. Jubilee could feel her whole body just go… numb. And then the tears came. Hot tears that streaked her cheeks. She couldn't stop them this time. She shakily pulled out the card Nick gave her. With watery eyes she dialed the number on the card.

**Ring Ring**

"What is it?"

"I'd like to meet," said Jubilee as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'll be by your apartment in ten minutes."

Click!

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. When Jubilee answered there was Nick Fury. She gestured him inside then took a sit at the coach. He could probably see the tear streaks on her cheeks. But Jubilee was beyond caring.

"You know it's funny… I always knew that Gambit and Rogue would marry. Ever since I first met them. And you know what's funnier? I used to think that when it happened, I could be a maid of honor? Isn't that just fucking hilarious?" asked Jubilee. She could feel more tears come down her cheeks. Why couldn't Nick have said he'd be here in an hour? Or maybe even a day? When she wasn't looking totally pathetic.

Nick pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to her. Jubilee took it and began wiping her face.

"Thanks," said Jubilee. It wasn't just a thank you for the handkerchief. It was a thank you for not rubbing it in that she was being weak. For not showing pity by saying how sorry he was.

"If we're going to do this. You're going to have to get along with Victor. Don't go holding any bad feelings towards him for the things his double did," said Nick. 

"I'll try."

"If you're going to work under me Jubilee. You can't 'try' anything. You either do it or don't do it," said Nick. Jubilee swallowed and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Ok I won't confuse him with his double," said Jubilee with determination. A minute ago she felt grief over finding that the X-Men forgot her. Now she was going to prove that they missed out on how important she could be. By doing the best damn job she could for Nick Fury.

"Good, I want you to spend three weeks with him at SHIELD headquarters. Get to know him, see what this guy is really like. I'm not saying you have to be friends with him. But you have to get along with him if you're going to accomplish the mission," said Nick. Jubilee nodded. It looked like she was going to miss a whole lot more than a week from the Blitz. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jubilee, Sabretooth, or any other Marvel characters. But I wish I did Waaahhhh! Anyway feel free to email me reviews and comments. Fizzleup

Jubilee & The Undercover Sabretooth

Chapter 3

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Victor didn't like his room. It was too artificial. No earth beneath his feet since they were in a floating airbase, the air was stale and circulated, and the walls were made of steel. Yep he didn't like it one bit.

There were a lot of things he didn't like though. He didn't like that Blink somehow teleported him to a parallel world where he was a mutant serial killer. Was he surprised to hear about good old Sabretooth? Nope, if he hadn't met Blink he might have ended up just like the guy. Still he could do without the reminder of what he could have become. But now he had to go and pretend to be the guy. That is if he wanted Nick to find Blink for him.

Knock knock!

"Yeah come in," said Victor as he tensed up. He could smell the girl's scent before she had even come to the door. He hoped she didn't go and throw more of those exploding fireworks at him this time. Nick made him promise not to hurt the girl. Would hate to have to break his word.

"Hi um its me Jubilee," said Jubilee as she slowly entered. Then for the next five minutes there was silence. Finally Jubilee cleared her throat.

"Sorry about blasting you into the air like that," said Jubilee. Well not the worst greeting he was expecting. The girl seemed uncertain and awkward. Probably didn't know how to act around the dimension double of a guy who tried to kill her.

"I've had worst done to me Jubes. So we're going to be working together huh?" asked Victor as he tried to give his most friendly grin. It was hard to do when you had teeth as sharp as his. The grin seemed to only make the girl tenser. He could smell the fear and caution oozing off her.

"I need to ask you some questions before we do this whole partner thing," said Jubilee. Victor just stood there and waited.

"Why didn't you end up like the Victor Creed in our world?"

Victor knew this question would come. At first he was going to say it was because the world turned so crappy with Apocalypse and he wanted it to be a better place. But that wasn't the truth really. That wasn't what really changed him and stopped him from being a monster.

"I fell in love with a woman," said Victor. The fear he smelled on her completely washed away and was replaced with disbelief.

"Yyyeeaaahhh right, look how about we try the truth this time," said Jubilee. She wasn't even pretending to believe him. Now he was getting pissed. It wasn't like it was easy for him to admit that he was in love. He was a guy for crying out loud and a feral guy at that. It went against every instinct he had to say something as sappy as 'love'.

"Look Jubes! You want to hate me because I have someone's face that's fine. You want to be afraid that I'll kill you that's fine. But don't assume I'm a fucking liar just because I say something your having trouble believing," yelled Sabretooth. His voice had risen with each word. He was just getting more than a bit sick of this girl. He expected the girl to raise her hands again and begin shooting those nasty fireworks. Instead though she just nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you don't strike me as the romantic type," said Jubilee. Victor couldn't stop himself from snorting.

"Never said I was, but even thugs like me can fall in love Jubes," said Victor. Ugh if the runt ever heard him say something like that he'd never live it down. The girl was staring intently at her. He returned the stare knowing what she was trying to do. She was trying to see if she could find any of the Victor she knew in him.

"My gut feeling says I should believe you. But my mind is saying that I should keep away from you," said Jubilee. He could smell how mentally torn she was. 

"Always went with my gut feeling myself," said Victor.

"That's what Wolvie always says," said Jubilee with a smile. It was a sad smile, as if she was thinking of better times in her life.

"Yeah I read that you were the runts sidekick in all those files Nick gave me. So the runt is one of these X-Men fighting the good fight huh? Kind of funny since he was an assassin in my world," said Victor. This caused the girl's eyes to flare up with anger.

"Bullcrap, Wolvie would never be any assassin," said Jubilee. But there was uncertainty in her voice. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew the guy had a dark side that he could embrace.

"Yeah, whatever Jubes. So got anymore questions?"

"So what's her name?"

"Clarice Fergeson."

"What was she like?"

"None of your damn business."

"So how did you get here to this world?"

"When Apocalypse forces were just about to tear us to shreds, Clarice created a portal that somehow brought me here. That's what she does, create portals, but this is the first time she created one that brought me to another world. I lost sight of her when we entered the portal, but I know she jumped in after me. I didn't see her though when I woke up," said Victor. And he knew with certainty that Clarice must have jumped in after him. She must have… He wouldn't let himself believe otherwise.

"Why are you helping Nick?"

"Nick found me with some sort of SHIELD satellite that picks up dimensional tears. We have a agreement, I help him with this spy crap and he uses his fancy SHIELD technology and people to find my woman," said Victor. He didn't doubt Nick Fury wouldn't keep his end of the bargain. He struck Victor as a man of his word and he smelled completely honest when saying he'd do everything he could to find Blink. Victor was hoping she had just teleported to this world at a different spot that SHIELD hadn't picked up. Or maybe the portal would take her here at a different time. Who knows how those portals of hers worked? All he could do was keep hoping that some sign of her would appear soon.

"So basically your girlfriend zapped you to this world and herself as well. But she didn't show up in the same place you did so you need SHIELD to search for her. Am I right?"  
"Yep, now it's my turn to ask some questions. Why are you willing to do this Jubes?" asked Victor. Jubilee was startled by the question, obviously not expecting it.

"Who says I have to answer your questions," said Jubilee in a guarded tone.

"I do if you want us to be partners. This getting to know each other doesn't go one-way Jubes. You don't trust me, that's obvious. And I also don't trust you. So I need to know some stuff about you before we can become partners. Now are you going to answer?"

"I wanted more danger in my life," said Jubilee. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. But he'd let it go for now.

"How close are you and Wolverine," said Victor. He was trying to get along with this girl so he would have to stop using that runt nickname for now.

"We're best buds."

"You're lying," said Victor. The girl flinched at the words. Then she nodded slowly while glaring at Victor. That's what you get though for trying to fool someone who can smell lies.

"Yeah I'm lying. We used to be best buds, but we grew apart. I'm not answering anymore questions about him."

"Fair enough, think you can work with me?"

"I don't know, you're right when you said I don't trust you. But the thing is I know I'll have to if we're going to be partners. Its just that it isn't like a on and off switch you know? I can't just make myself all of sudden trust you," said Jubilee. Victor's respect for the girl rose up a few points. She was at least being honest this time. And she wasn't as stupid as Victor thought she had been at first.

"WARNING! WARNING! ALL SHIELD OPERATIVES GO TO HANGER B3!"

Red lights began to flash in the room and the voice could be heard echoing through the hallway. Both of them nearly jumped startled. They weren't exactly at ease to begin with.

That hanger B3 was right next to his room. He might as well see what all this was about. Without another word he passed Jubilee.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To Hanger B3, we're now SHIELD spies right?" said Victor as he dashed down the hallway. He could hear the girl trying to keep up as she muttered some nasty curses. He was going to have to get used to that smart mouth.

Keeping up with a man who had longer legs was not an easy thing to do. At the moment she wasn't even certain why she was trying to tag along with the guy. Maybe she just wanted to see what all the noise was about as well.

The more she talked to the guy, the more she was beginning to see him differently from Sabretooth. There was regret in his voice when he spoke of not knowing where Clarice was. It was the eyes though that really made her see him differently. Those eyes just didn't have that same cunning and killer intensity to them that she saw with Sabretooth. There was more human emotion in his eyes. She saw pain and even love when he mentioned Clarice. In fact those eyes reminded her a lot of Wolvie. So why did she still have the urge to paf the guy? Maybe because she knew just how much he could hurt her with those claws or tear her throat out with those teeth of his.

Within ten minutes they reached the doors to Hanger B3. Men with SHIELD uniforms holding laser rifles were there. Victor grabbed one and pulled him over.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Victor. The man swallowed and pointed towards the door.

"One of our mechanical-combat terrorist-units suffered a malfunction and is now going crazy. His already destroyed most of the aircrafts in the hanger with his missiles and now we're going to try to terminate him," said the man nervously.

"A Mechanical what?!"

"He means a robot," said Jubilee as she rolled her eyes.

"I knew that," muttered Victor as he let the man go. The SHIELD man nervously stepped away.

"Sure you did, just keep telling yourself that," said Jubilee while shaking her head. Well it looks like he had Sabretooth's dense thinking.

"Look all of you stay here, I'll take care of it," said Victor in a voice that just screamed macho manly ego.

"I'm going in with you," said Jubilee. Like she said before, she didn't trust the guy yet. And she wasn't about to trust him to go do something like this on his own.

"Fine, just stay out of my way," said Victor as a deadly glint got in his eyes. Now he was starting to look like that Sabretooth Jubilee knew by heart.

"Same to you," said Jubilee softly. None of the SHIELD men argued. One reached for a button and pressed it. With a swishing sound the doors opened and both Victor and Jubilee dived forward. The doors quickly closed behind them. First she heard a whirling sound. Looking up she saw three missiles moving straight towards them. Old instincts took over and she raised her glowing hands. She shot three pafs in the air, each one hitting a missile and causing it to explode. Then she began running to the left, remembering how Wolvie said a moving target is less likely to get hit. All those lessons and training she learned years ago were coming back.

Pieces of jets were all over the floor. She jumped over one debris after another. Unfortunately while her mind was remembering what to do, her body was still a bit rusty when it came to this sort of thing. She tripped on a piece of a wing that she would have easily made pass during her teenage hero years. Now though she wasn't used to this sort of thing and her foot got caught. She landed on the floor with a thud. Gritting her teeth, she turned around and saw someone running straight towards her. At first she thought it would be the robot trying to finish her off. But it wasn't… it was Victor.

He had his claws stretched out and was running at her full speed. Like a tiger about to take its prey.

"Shit," muttered Jubilee as she raised her hands. So much for him turning out to be a good guy. He was going to kill her and everyone would assume it was that stupid robot. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

She fired a shower of pafs, but she was still dizzy from the fall. Several missed him and those that did hit him only burned his skin some. She needed to concentrate, she needed to focus.

She needed more time…

It seemed almost to be in slow motion when Victor pounced upon her with a growl. She tried to prepare herself for the pain when those claws shredded her. But the pain didn't come. Instead she felt warm arms surround her and was pressed against his chest. For the first three seconds she heard his heartbeat.

BOOOM!

Than the sound of an explosion made her winced in pain. The arms that held her grew slack and slowly Victor took a step back.

"Ya know, you really are a pain in the ass," said Victor woozily before he fell to the ground. The flesh on his back was blown away to show bone and muscle. He had taken a missile squarely in the back for her.

She raised her head to see the robot aiming a missile launcher attached on his arm at her. Than laser fire filled the air. The robot was hit by at least five laser blasts and exploded. It seemed the SHIELD soldiers got tired of waiting. Jubilee slowly lowered her head to stare at Victor's body. His healing factor was already kicking in, knitting together muscle and skin. She simply sat there though, staring at the man who saved her life.

Knock knock!

"Come in," said Nick. The door to his office opened and a raven-haired woman entered. Her code name was Siren and she was one of Nick's senior officers. Dependable, trust-worthy, and very clever.

"Heard one of our robots suffered a malfunction," said Siren with an arched eyebrow. Nick simply nodded as he continued looking through papers.

"Strange that it never happened before."

"Yep,"

"Even stranger is the fact that it happened right near our two new recruits," said Siren. Nick dropped his papers on the desk and gave her a smirk.

"Yep, quite a coincidence," said Nick.

"They could have been killed," said Siren. She didn't say it as if she cared, but just as if it was a simple fact.

"I could control the missiles that the robot fired by remote. If Victor hadn't gotten to Jubilee in time, I would have just had it swerve away," said Nick. Siren gave him a smirk of her own.

"You're one clever son of a bitch Nick," said Siren.

"Well I didn't get to be the leader of SHIELD because of my looks," said Nick as he rubbed his chin.

"Now that I can believe." 

Slowly Victor woke up. He didn't open his eyes right away. From the sound of the beeping, he'd say he was attached to a heart monitor. And he could smell that there was only one person in the room. Jubilee who was sitting right next to him. He slowly cracked his eyes open, trying to ignore the glaring white light.

"Hi," whispered Jubilee. She had her hands in her lap and was three feet away.

"My back is killing me," growled Victor. Wasn't the first time he got hit by a missile, but maybe if he was lucky it would be the last time. Aw who was he kidding?

"Hey Vicster," said Jubilee. Victor gave her an annoyed glance.

"Yeah?"

"I trust you."

"Well great, now I feel all fucking warm and fuzzy inside," said Victor. Jubilee just gave him a smile. A friendly, honest smile that he never saw on her lips before. Maybe they wouldn't end up killing each other after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jubilee, Sabretooth, or any other Marvel characters. But I wish I did Waaahhhh! Anyway feel free to email me reviews and comments. Fizzleup

Jubilee & The Undercover Sabretooth

Chapter 4

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Thump!

"Ooofff!"

"Again!"

Thump!

"Uuuugghhh!"

"Again!"

Splat!

"Kill me now…."

"A-"

"If you say again I'm going to detonate you with my pafs."

"Ok, lets take a break," said the SHIELD trainer. With a barrel chest and huge arms, he looked tough. And he also fought tough as Jubilee found out first hand. Besides getting to know Vicster, the new nickname she gave him. Jubilee also had to relearn her old hand-to-hand training. So they brought in SHIELD Agent Luke. Who knew karate, kung fu, kickboxing, and basically every other way of hurting people you can think of. And guess who his next victim was?

"We will begin again in five minutes," said Agent Luke as Jubilee gasped for air.

"This huff is so huff unfair. You're not sparring with him," said Jubilee as she pointed at Victor. Victor at that moment decided to show off his claws that seemed to glint in the light. Agent Luke turned slightly pale.

"Yes well based on my view of him I'd say his already excellent at hand-"  
"Oh never mind! Let's get this over with," growled Jubilee as she got back into fighting position. The floor thankfully was covered with mats. Nick had already explained that he'd prefer if Jubilee stuck with using her fists instead of her mutant powers when undercover. The more times she used her pafs, the more likely someone was going to connect her with her real identity Jubilee former X-Men.

"Hey Jubes, try to last more than ten seconds this time," said Victor with a chuckle as he leaned against a wall.

"Go get lice," muttered Jubilee before doing a jump kick. She would do ok in the beginning once she got her momentum. Kick, punch, counter, kick, punch, counter, and then-

Thump!

"Again!"

Jubilee slowly got up and got into fighting position again.

"Hold just a second Luke," said Nick as he entered the room.

Agent Luke nodded and took a step back. Jubilee gave a silent prayer of thanks before turning to Nick.

"I thought I should show you two some items we will be giving you before you go undercover," said Nick before turning back to the door. Victor and Jubilee glanced and each other before following him. The more time Jubilee spent with Victor, the more she got to like him. Because bit by bit she wasn't comparing him to Sabretooth, but comparing him to Wolvie instead. The way they both had tough exteriors, but were really softies inside. At this rate she could end up becoming friends with the guy and for the first time she wasn't sure if that would be a bad thing.

After walking down one passage, making a turn, and walking down another passage, they made it to their destination. They entered a room with various items. Some of them appeared mundane such as the toaster while others appeared high tech.

"These are your costumes," said Nick as he gestured to two sets of clothing. 

"You can't be serious! That thing looks like a reject from a fucking Tarzan movie," said Victor as he pointed to his costume. It was the same exact yellow and brown costume that the real Sabretooth wore. Jubilee didn't bother to comment, but glanced at hers. First there was the coat, that looked a lot like her old yellow one which she wore as a kid. Except this was made of black leather. Next there was both a violet shirt and skirt. Probably to go with her new hair color she was going to get. She was going to be dying her hair violet and wearing contacts to make her eyes green.

"Live with it Victor. Besides you only really have to wear it when on the job. Next I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Brown," said Nick. A man with a bushy mustached stepped forward.

"Hello there, I'll be supplying you with SHIELD equipment for your missions," said Dr. Brown as he fidgeted nervously. Jubilee laughed suddenly as she realized something. The others looked at her as if she was going crazy. Well she got that look often anyway.

"Don't you get it? His like that guy on James Bond who creates all those fancy gadgets. Hey can I have a watch that will actually fire a laser?" asked Jubilee eagerly. It was about time she got something sweet from this spy job. Dr. Brown snapped his fingers and pulled out a silver watch from his pocket.

"Oh yes, almost forgot to give you this," said Dr. Brown as he handed her the watch.

"Oh! Oh! What does it do!?" asked Jubilee as she quickly put it on.

"Tells time," said Dr. Brown as he gave a look that questioned her intelligence.

"Besides that," said Jubilee as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, if you press that red button three times it will give off a homing signal on a frequency that only SHIELD knows of," said Dr. Brown while sounding proud.

"And… shoot a laser too right?" asked Jubilee hopefully. Ok technically she could create plasma blasts so she didn't need a laser, but still it would just be so sweet.

"No laser."

"Does anything here fire a laser?" asked Jubilee as she looked around.

"No."

"Not even that toaster?"

"All that toaster does is make toast."

"How can you not have spy stuff that fires lasers?"

"Jubilee forget about the lasers," said Nick.

"What do I get?" asked Victor. For the moment it seemed he was done complaining about his costume. Dr. Brown pulled out a golden watch and handed it to Victor.  
"What does it do?" asked Victor as he put it on.

"Tells-"

Victor gave him a glare as he showed his fangs. 

"-um if you press the red button three times it will cover you in a holographic camouflage that will last one hour."

"A holo-whats it?"

"It'll make you invisible. SHIELD supplies only the best stuff," said Nick.

"What!? He gets a watch that turns him invisible!? And all I get is a stupid homing device? That's so unfair! Hey Vicster switch watches with me," said Jubilee as she reached for his watch. But he quickly pulled away.

"Forget it. Go find your own invisibility watch," said Victor with a smirk.

"Nick! I want an invisibility watch," whined Jubilee. Yes she was whining, but it was so unfair! Why did he have to get the cool spy stuff? She was the one who had to suffer due to Agent Luke Torturer.

"I tell you what Jubilee, if you can come up with the money you can buy one."

"Sure! How much is it?"

"One is worth around half a million dollars."

"Don't suppose you'll take a check?"

"Nope, now let me explain your background stories," said Nick as he pulled out two folders. Jubilee opened hers and found a new drivers license, credit cards, and several papers. The license and credit cards were under a different name.

"Jewel?" asked Jubilee as she looked up.

"Yep, you're now Jewel assistant to Sabretooth. Your story is that he hired you while on vacation at the Caribbean. You basically drive him where he needs to go, handle his schedule, and do other tasks for him," said Nick. With each word Jubilee got an even sicker feeling in her stomach.

"Whoah! Hold it! You mean his going to be my boss!?" yelled Jubilee as she pointed at Victor. She almost screamed the last word, but that's what happened when she reached the point of panic.

"Hey when you cook breakfast for me, I like my eggs scrambled," said Victor with a grin.

"I am not cooking for you," growled Jubilee. Admittedly not as good as Victor's growl, but it was still ferocious enough to make Dr. Brown take a step back.

"Jubilee," said Nick simply as he glared. Jubilee swallowed as she faced that glare. It was the glare Nick probably gave his soldiers if they stepped out of line. And it was damn scary.

"But you said I was going to be partnered with him, not be his assistant," said Jubilee. She was reaching that whining tone again. Nick sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Jubilee, Sabretooth is a loner by nature. You know this as much as I do. His not going to team up with anyone on a long-term basis when it comes to being an assassin. The only way you can stay close to Victor for a while is if you're working under him," said Nick. Jubilee knew deep down he was right. Sabretooth wasn't going to suddenly just let some girl hang around him as a partner when it came to his work.

"Ok, I'll do it," said Jubilee with a sigh. She said she'd do this job and she meant it. Even if it was going to kill her.

"Since you're my assistant I think you need to call me by a proper title. Master will do," said Victor as he rubbed his chin.

Or killed him…

"Victor," said Nick as he moved his glare over to him. It didn't have the same effect of course. Victor probably faced a whole lot of scarier things than a glaring Nick. But he stopped with the jokes for now.

Nick then went into more detail about Jewel. It was all in her folder, her profile, personality, financial status, and she even had a graph of a family tree. Jubilee couldn't keep up with all of it, but she did note two things that Nick said. First off she was to do her best to appear only human, not a mutant. That meant not using her powers unless there was absolutely no choice. Second Jewel would have a crime history. She was charged with killing a family of three, but was released due to a court technicality. She also had juvenile jail time due to assault. And it would be easy for anyone doing a check on her to find out those details. This would help when she needed the scum they hung out with to be comfortable with her.

"We've found the location of one of Sabretooth's homes. A mansion near the coast of Florida. We haven't found any of his bank accounts yet so you'll be using SHIELD resources to finance yourselves. The plan is simple, go to the mansion and wait for someone to contact you. We'll make sure that word gets around that Sabretooth is back and hopefully he'll be offered a job," said Nick. It was all business now. You could sense the seriousness in the air.

"How will he be contacted?" asked Jubilee.

"We don't know. But from what experience I have with crime bosses I'd say they'll send some sort of messenger with a request for his services. They don't trust making phone calls and emails about this sort of thing, too easy for the authorities to tap," said Nick.

"How do we contact you?" asked Victor. Nick gave a small smile before speaking.

"We have an agent who will be stationed at the beach. Go see her on Friday afternoons with what you learned," said Nick.

"Well guess that's it," said Jubilee softly as she turned towards Victor. Here was her last chance to turn back. Still not too late to say no and save your life Jubes.

Yeah and it's such a great life right now…

"Not getting cold feet Jewel?" asked Victor smugly. Probably best if people started calling her that now. She was going to have to get used to that name.

"As if, just try not to blow our cover on the first day Vicster."  
"Hey show some respect for your boss."

"I will when he shows some brains."

"You know, you two are either going to work very well with each other or end up totally screwing up. Not sure which yet," said Nick as he shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jubilee, Sabretooth, or any other Marvel characters. But I wish I did Waaahhhh! Anyway feel free to email me reviews and comments. Fizzleup

theM- Thanks!

Drina- Plan to write more.

Verthril- You'll be seeing more.

Gladrial- Thanks, try to make it interesting.

Jubilee & The Undercover Sabretooth

Chapter 4

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"And here we are," said Jubilee as she pulled into the circular driveway. Before them stood a two-story mansion. It wasn't as large as Xavier's mansion, but still it was pretty impressive.

"Great and it only took you getting lost two times before finding it," muttered Victor from the back of the limousine. He was now dressed in a white suit. The kind that cost at least five hundred dollars.

"Hey I'm not familiar with this area ok. And I don't see how you can complain. You have a lifetime supply of scotch and a tv back there," said Jubilee. She brushed away a strand of her now violet hair. She was now letting her hair grow long instead of short.

"True, you know I think maybe this whole being my double won't be so bad after all. He sure knew how to live the good life," said Victor before taking another swing from a scotch bottle.

Once the car came to a stop Jubilee quickly stepped out. She turned to Victor who had rolled down his window and was still in the limousine.

"Well?" asked Jubilee impatiently.

"I believe its the assistant's job to open my door," said Victor with a grin. Jubilee took a deep breath and counted back from ten. Then walked over and opened the door while fighting the urge to burn all his body hair off with pafs. Victor stepped out of the limousine and stretched. Then gave Jubilee a pat on the back.

"Thanks Jewel, now how about getting the luggage from the trunk while I check out our new mansion," said Victor. Ok that did it.

"I am no-"

"Nuh uh, remember what Nick said," said Victor as he wagged a finger. Jubilee swallowed as she remembered the words Nick said.

You have to act as Victor's assistant even when not in the presence of anyone. A good spy doesn't play his role only when there are others around, but also offstage so to speak to get used to her role's habits.

And Jubilee knew that what he had said was true. She had majored in acting after all. She needed to stay in character as often as possible.

"Of course Mr. Creed," said Jubilee as she gave her fakest smile. It was that smile that the lady at Walmart gave you before saying thank you for shopping there.

Then she turned and opened the trunk. She swallowed as she looked at the three briefcases. Each one was almost larger than her and had to weigh several pounds. Damn you Victor…

Victor couldn't keep his grin off his face as he heard Jubilee struggle and grunt. He was liking the girl more and more everyday. Yes she was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she had spunk too. Blink would like her. And maybe they'll meet once those SHIELD guys found her. If they found her.

Victor tried to shake away those doubts and then went to the front door of the mansion. The SHIELD guys had found no bugs or cameras in the place. There was also no alarm system and this didn't really surprise Victor. If his double were like him, he'd depend on his own heightened senses for detecting intruders. Victor pulled out a key and unlocked the door. When he opened it he found himself quite an impressive sight. White marble floors with intricate patterns. Elegant staircases that went up to the second floor. Statues of naked women in graceful positions. And even a chandelier that hug from the ceiling.

Yep Sabretooth knew how to live the good life all right. And all it required was for him to do what he did best, commit the most gruesome kinds of murder you can think of. Damn he wished Clarice were here. She was the one who reminded him that he wasn't like that. Reminded him that he was better than an animal.

"Get over there you damn son of a…"

Victor turned to see Jubilee dragging one of the briefcases towards the front door. All the while cursing and muttering. Well that was enough torturing her for now, there was always tomorrow. Victor walked over and easily lifted the briefcase over his massive shoulder. Of course Jubilee didn't give him a thank you. Instead it was a glare silently asking why he didn't do that before. Yep the girl definitely had spunk.

"Lets go see our rooms," said Victor. Jubilee's glare quickly turned into an eager smile as she ran inside the mansion. She had at least a dozen bedrooms to choose as hers. Of course being the owner, Victor would get the best. He went over to the limo and grabbed the other two briefcases as well. Then he walked in and looked for his own room.

"I cannot believe this place! There's a pool, paintings, art, and all sorts of stuff. And there is a huge tv in the living room!"

After placing claim onto her room Jubilee had come to Victor's room to talk about all the 'awesome things' that she liked about the place. Oh lucky him. Didn't the girl ever need to take a moment to breath?

"Hey wait a minute? Am I going to have to keep this place clean? Because there's no way one little assistant like me can do that. Besides I don't do windows," said Jubilee as she crossed her arms.

"Relax Nick hired maids to come every week to clean up the place for us," said Victor. Jubilee appeared extremely relieved. Victor was actually thankful for this too. The girl's room back at SHIELD headquarters was a disaster. It looked like someone had bombed her laundry basket. This wasn't someone you wanted to trust with keeping a place clean.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Jubilee as she sat herself into a chair.

"Eat, I'm hungry. Go cook me up something," said Victor as he patted his belly. Once again he got the glare. 

"Some sort of meat I'd say. Don't cook it too much."

Her eyebrows narrowed.

"And I'll have a beer too."

If Jubilee had the power to kill with her eyes, he'd be incinerated right about now.

"Or we can go to the Italian place we passed by on the way here," said Victor. Jubilee's stare of death instantly disappeared.

"Great! Just give me a minute to get ready," said Jubilee with a grin before exiting the room. That girl could sure suffer quick mood swings. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be mentally imbalanced?

After making sure she was still as hot and sexy as ever Jubilee met Victor at the limo. She just couldn't stop smiling. She was going to live the luxury life and who knows how long it would be before anyone tried to hire Victor. It could be months before they were contacted and that would give her plenty of time to work on her tan.

"Uh hum," said Victor as he gestured to the door. Jubilee rolled her eyes and opened it for him, the sick bastard.

"To the restaurant Jewel," said Victor as he waved his hand. Ok it was time to get this guy off his pedestal.

"You might want to buckle up Mr. Creed," said Jubilee with her fake smile. She buckled her own seat belt, but of course Victor totally ignored her request. Well it was going to be his funeral.

Vvvvrrrooommmm!

The tires made a high squeaking noise as she slammed her foot onto the acceleration. They jumped from zero to fifty miles an hour in only two seconds. Jubilee quickly turned the wheel to get onto the street while barely slowing down. Horns honked as she cut in front of a guy. Victor didn't even have a chance to shout before his whole body was thrown against the right door.

"Jubes!"

"Sorry, no Jubes here. Just Jewel, your driver sir," said Jubilee in a chirpy voice before making another sharp turn.

"Stop the fu-"

Crack!

Ooohhh it had to hurt to slam into those scotch bottles. Victor clawed into the cushion trying to steady himself.

"Stop the car!" roared Victor.

"Ok," said Jubilee simply before slamming onto the brakes. Victor went flying forward, right into the tv.

Zzzzzzaaappp!

Sparks flew into the air as the tv screen broke. One of these sparks was lucky enough to land onto Victor's shoulder that was covered with scotch. Flames instantly erupted as the scotch caught on fire.

"Damn it," growled Victor as he dived out of the limo. He quickly ripped off his coat and tried to stomp out the flames.

"Uh oh," muttered Jubilee. She slowly stepped out of the car, watching Victor as he finally got the flames out on his very expensive coat. Maybe she over did it this time. Victor slowly raised his head and gave her a glare that made her feel like prey.

"Jewel you were going a bit fast weren't ya?" asked Victor in a low, scary voice that made Jubilee shiver.

"Well um… I got us there," said Jubilee sheepishly as she stuck her thumb behind her. True to her word, they were at the restaurant's parking lot. Victor's only response was to take slow, menacing steps towards her.

"YouknowIcanseeyouneedaminute. I'llgogetusseats," said Jubilee using her great talent for speaking sentences in only a second. Then she quickly began running for the restaurant, while praying that he wasn't going to chase her. If he did than this would definitely be one of those emergencies that required mutant powers.

Victor wanted to chase her. Oh what an urge he had to chase her. And do something painful to her. But he couldn't go and do that. Instead he tried to think of Blink. Blink always made him feel calm. Yes think of Blink.

Not about being bounced around inside a car like a pinball…

Not about being set on fire…

Not about that annoying Jubilee who was driving him nuts…

"At this rate I really will turn into psycho killer," muttered Victor. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his temper. Than he turned towards the restaurant and entered.

"Over here Mr. Creed!"

Jubilee had a seat for them at the far corner. She appeared a lot less fearful. Probably thought that he wouldn't kill her with so many witnesses. Victor silently took a seat and grabbed his menu. 

They ordered their dinners and ate quietly. It seemed even Jubilee knew now wasn't the time to annoy him with talking. She just ate while giving him a smile on occasion. Admittedly the sausages he ordered uncooked helped get rid of those urges to choke the life out of her. Nothing like a full stomach to help you feel better.

They drove back and Jubilee still kept her mouth shut while driving them home. And this time she didn't go at speeds that nearly killed him. When they reached the driveway, she even opened the car door for him without being asked.

"Excuse me Mr. Creed."

The two of them turned surprised. There standing at their front door was man in a dark suit wearing shades.

"Its good to see you in the states again Mr. Creed. I have been sent here to give you a job from the Kingpin," said the man as he removed his shades. And the day just kept getting better and better.


End file.
